A Series Of Song Inspired Drabbles
by Stick-Em-Up-Punk
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title ; Holmes/Watson. Slashy throughout. Oh and don't expect updates too often, I suffer from serious writers block, like all the time lol **Please review!**


Title: Your Love Is My Drug

Pairing: Holmes/Watson

Rating: Very mild R

Summary: A series of song drabbles...

Warning(s): Slash! Swearing...

A/N: This might totally suck! And yes...I'm afriad I do have a new obsession with Ke$ha.

Disclaimer: Lyrics are from "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha from the album Animal. I do not own Holmes or Watson, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Guy Richie, I just like to play with them ;)

**(Watson's POV)**

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall_

When did I first begin to feel like this? To have these unwanted and frankly quite illicit thoughts creep into my conciousness at the most innapproriate of times?

We've been working on a case that has demanded a lot of time and energy, and I am quite sleep deprived...this can lead to all sorts of delusions and confusion. I just need some sleep... I'm sure that once this case is laid to rest and we return to normality (whatever that is) these feelings and thoughts will leave me. Yes, I'm certain they will.

My eyes are heavy and I know I really should be grabbing the little sleep I can get...but when I sleep it's worse. He's there, dark eyes fixed on mine and then we're-- no perhaps I'll read through my notes for a while.

_What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

When we're fighting side by side, or he's in the boxing ring, or when he's revealing all the little details he's noticed and all the equations he's worked through in seconds to reach a conclusion, he always manages to steal my breath. This man before me is truely awe inducing. Even after over 2 years of aquaintence his genius astounds me. For all his oddities, Holmes really is pure brilliance.

I shake myself from my thoughts, and my eyes dart over to Holmes. The man is still asleep and I find myself just watching him. It's rare to see Holmes so still and calm and a small smile tugs at my mouth. Just then he starts awake, eyes locked on mine. Those all-seeing, all knowing eyes. It must only take a second for him to register the fondness that is written all over my face and the fact I'd been watching him sleep. For once he lets his eyes tell me everything, they soften and I realise how much this man loves me. He loves me as if I were his own flesh and blood, like another brother. This fills my heart, then breaks it.

_Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But left to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments getting kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead

As the months pass we finally enter summer, cases come and go and the days get longer and warmer. Still I think of Holmes and the heat seems to be making me worse. When a bead of sweat forms on his brow and lazily makes it's way down the side of his face, over his cheekbone, to trail down his jaw, his neck...below his collar onto that well defined chest. I find myself becoming jelous of this bead of sweat, and that's when I know I'm in trouble.

People have even noticed the change in me, the way I am always at Holmes' side now, case or not. More worryingly that I speak of him, all the time, to everyone. Whether it be about a case we completed months ago or which violin concerto he woke me with that morning.

"You spend a lot of time with Mr. Holmes." They'd say

"I live with him, there's not really much chance to get away from the man." I'd reply offhandedly. But secretly, I know I could get away a lot more, if I wanted to that is.

Holmes will have noticed the change in me too, of course what doesn't the man notice. I have tried to hide my growing feelings for him, but I sometimes find myself looking at his lips as he speaks or more recently following beads of sweat with my eyes before letting my eyes roam over his body...he's caught me doing this a few times now and each time I feel my face flush slightly and I avert my eyes hastily to the other side of the room. Both blazingly obvious signs of guilt. Oh Holmes knows how I feel, he's either trying not to embarrass me further by broaching the subject, or he's in denial because he can't deal with his friend and comrade of almost 3 years succumbing to something so degrading and immoral, not to mention illegal.

_What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Holmes is playing his violin at 3am again. I don't mind so much this time though, it's stiflingly hot tonight and I've yet to catch much sleep. However the odd 5 minutes here and there I have dozed off have been filled with Holmes anyway, but he's naked and my tongue is finally getting to follow the salty trail those beads of sweat leave in their wake, before taking Holmes' swollen member into my mouth, hearing his low moan and the hitch in his breathing as I-- my eyes snap open and a groan, rolling onto my back feeling like a damn adolescent again. Something has to be done... and soon.

A/N: So there it is! Hopefully there will be more to come, inspired by more Ke$ha songs lol

Oh! and apologies if this has already been done, let me know and I will delete immediately! I just have this nagging feeling someone, somewhere has done something similar to this... but maybe I dreamt it? lol never mind... reviews make my day but if you have crit please make it concrit! Ta very much :) x


End file.
